


Down On The West Coast

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: The Tale Of Reckless Love [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Arson, Character Death, Clubbing, Drugs, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Murder, Oral Sex, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, lydia's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[reposted after i deleted the original]</p><p>In California Lydia and Derek run into some old friends and some old enemies.</p><p>***</p><p>California held a lot of ghosts and bad memories for Derek, but Lydia promised that she knew some people he would love.<br/>“Not as much as you love me,” she joked. “But they’re pretty great.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> everything i write is pretty self indulgent but i feel like this really takes the cake
> 
> also ive never done MDMA or any kind of party drug so the discussion of prices/dosages/effects of the drugs taken in the fic is based purely on scraps of information from the internet

New York was where they met, but California was home for both of them.

Derek had left as a teenager after his parents had died. Lydia had graduated high school and moved to Boston for college, although she had only completed a semester before leaving and it wasn’t long before she had found herself in New York City.

California held a lot of ghosts and bad memories for Derek, but Lydia promised that she knew some people he would love.

“Not as much as you love me,” she joked. “But they’re pretty great.”

Allison was the only person from California that Lydia ever missed, including her family. Lydia and Allison had been best friends since Allison had moved to Lydia’s school in their sophomore year.

In fact if it hadn’t been for Allison, Lydia probably would have never discovered her blood lust, or the courage to act on it.

When they were sixteen a guy had been stalking Allison and had tried to assault her on several occasions. The girls had come up with a plan to scare him, and had lured him into the woods with the promise that Allison finally reciprocated his feelings and wanted to meet somewhere private. They really had planned to just scare him, but then he had become violent and Lydia had snapped. She had grabbed a large rock and hit him with it. They had sworn to each other that they would never talk about it, they never went to the police or mentioned anything about being in the woods. For weeks they had been terrified that the police would find out they were involved, however after his body had turned up the coroner had ruled his death an accident.

They had been scared but it had also woken something in both of them. Killing someone had made them feel powerful, indestructible. For the remainder of high school they killed a few more times together; mainly picking guys who took advantage of young girls. After graduation Lydia wasn’t the only one who had broadened her tastes.

Through the cryptic phone calls Lydia and Allison often shared Lydia had learned that Allison had been killing up and down the west coast whenever the mood struck her. That’s not all Lydia had learned about her best friend, apparently Allison had also been lucky enough to find a man that shared her hobbies.

Lydia pulled her prepaid cell phone out of her purse and dialled Allison’s number from memory.

“Hello?” Allison’s voice on the line made Lydia smile.

“Ally!” Lydia greeted. “How are you?”

“Lyds?” Allison’s excitement was obvious. “I’m great, how are you? Are you still in Utah?”

“Actually we’re in California now, we’re coming to visit!”

“How long have you been in the state?” Allison asked.

“We just crossed the border from Nevada,” Lydia told her friend. “I decided to call you right away.”

 “That’s fantastic news,” Allison said. “Do you want us to come down to the border to meet you?”

“No, no,” Lydia shook her head. “It’ll give us an excuse to drive up the coast and take in the sights.”

“Don’t kill too many locals,” Allison laughed. “Scott and I just did the scenic route along the coast, the cops will be on alert.”

“Who’s on the phone?” Lydia heard a man ask.

“It’s Lydia,” Allison answered him. “She and Derek are coming to visit.”

“Oh, cool,” the man said and Lydia assumed it was Scott.

“Scott’s been wondering when he’ll get to meet you. I’ve been keeping him updated on your road trip,” Allison told Lydia. “I think you’ll like him.”

“I think you’ll like Derek too.” Lydia turned to give Derek a smile and he reached over and put his hand on her thigh.

“Lyds, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too, Ally,” Lydia said. “I can’t wait to see you so we can get into some trouble together, like the old days.”

*

It was like watching any two friends reunite after a long time apart.

After meeting at the park they had decided on, Allison and Lydia had hugged each other and not let go for a full two minutes.

“I love your hair,” Lydia said, bring her hand up to play with Allison’s hair. The last time they had seen each other Allison’s hair had been halfway down her back, now it was at her shoulders.

“Felt like a change,” Allison shrugged, a smile breaking out across her face and her dimples deepening. “You look amazing like always.”

Scott and Derek stood a few feet behind their respective partners, they exchanged polite nods and waited for the girls to acknowledge them.

“Lydia,” Allison said stepping back. “This is my boyfriend Scott. Scott, this is Lydia.”

“Allison, Scott, this is my husband Derek. Derek obviously this is Allison and Scott.”

Derek and Scott shook hands while Allison processed what Lydia had just said.

“Wait, husband?!” Allison exclaimed.

“Yep,” Lydia held up her hand to show off the ring. “We had a quickie wedding in Vegas.”

“You should have invited me!” Allison playfully slapped her friend on the arm.

“It really was a spur of the moment decision,” Derek interjected.

Allison folded her arms but the smile on her face didn’t disappear. “We need to celebrate,” she decided.

“Like normal people, or like us?” Lydia asked.

“One and then the other?” Allison suggested. “Some friends recommended a new club that’s just opened up.”

“And I know some people who can get us some party favours,” Scott said.

“Party favours,” Derek repeated, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “If I’d know this is how we’d be spending the weekend I could have picked some up while we were in Vegas.”

“Trust me, the stuff I’ll get will be great quality,” Scott told him with a wink.

“Then after?” Lydia asked.

“Scott’s been getting really good with a gun,” Allison grinned.

“Derek doesn’t like guns,” Lydia said. “But he’s great with a knife, and with his hands.”

“I bet he is.”

Both Allison and Scott looked Derek up and down. Derek returned their looks with a leer of his own.

“I’m sure we’ll find something fun to do,” Lydia laughed, linking arms with Allison.

Allison linked her arm with Lydia’s and the two women started to make their way back to the cars, leaving Scott and Derek to follow in their wake.

*

Derek kept his hand on the small of Lydia’s back as Scott led them and Allison through the crowded club. They finally stopped at a booth tucked away in the back corner, the booth was occupied by a man and a woman.

“Scotty!” The man stood up to greet them. He hugged both Allison and Scott hello. The blonde woman stayed seated, absorbed in her phone.

“Derek, Lydia,” Scot said turning to them. “This is my buddy Stiles.”

Derek nodded in acknowledgement and Lydia smiled before sliding into the booth with the others.

“So,” Stiles started sitting back and reviewing the two new comers. “Scott tells me you’re celebrating a wedding.”

“We are,” Lydia confirmed, holding up her hand to show Stiles the ring.

“Congratulations,” Stiles said. “So for friends of Scott’s it’s fifteen a pill.”

“Fifteen?” Derek narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. “Seriously?”

“It’s less than half of what we charge the other idiots in here,” the blonde said, still not looking up.

“Erica’s right,” Stiles told them. “It’s a decent discount.”

“You and I both know these kids would pay forty for an oxy thinking it was X and not know the fucking difference,” Derek sat back and folded his arms. “And judging from the look of some of the ones we passed on the way in here it wouldn’t surprise me if you were doing just that.”

Erica finally looked up at Stiles. “I like him,” she said, then turned to face Derek. “We’ve actually been selling some of them perc’s for the full price of MDMA,” she grinned.

“You’ve been doing what?” Scott asked.

Erica rolled her eyes. “Come on Scott, _that’s_ what you’re going to find morally objectionable?”

“Ten a pill,” Stiles compromised, turning the conversation back to the topic at hand. “Because you’re newlyweds, and because Erica likes you. Plus I promise it’ll be the real stuff.”

“The quality better be as good as Scott says,” Derek told him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

“Oh it is,” Stiles reached across the table to take the money from Derek.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist. “It better be,” Derek warned, more serious this time. “Or I’ll be coming to find you.”

“Easy big guy,” Stiles laughed, with his free hand he patted Derek’s forearm. “I only rip off the dumb college kids.”

Derek let go of Stiles’ arm and Stiles took the money from Derek. Erica produced a baggie of pills from her jacket and handed them to Stiles. Stiles pulled out two pills and placed them on a napkin, before sliding them over to Derek and Lydia.

“That’s one full dose each,” Stiles said. “120 milligrams of MDMA. I suppose I don’t have to give you the ‘what to expect’ speech?”

Derek replied by picking up one of the pills and swallowing it dry. Allison laughed and Lydia looked proud. Lydia picked up her own pill and swallowed it with ease.

Allison and Scott brought their own pills with much less discussion than Lydia and Derek, then left Stiles and Erica to continue scamming unsuspecting students.

“Let’s go get some drinks and wait for this to kick in!” Allison exclaimed over the loud music.

The club had been crowded and noisy when they had first arrived, however over the next half hour more people filled the small club and the DJ announced that it was time for “the real party to start!” The last of the lights were dimmed and replaced by black lights, and the strobe lights were bouncing multi-coloured beams of light in all directions. The music was so loud the whole building was practically vibrating.

Lydia, Derek, Allison, and Scott all danced together, losing themselves in the music and the lights. Allison and Lydia were dancing facing each other, Scott behind Allison, and Derek behind Lydia. It felt like Derek’s palms were burning marks onto her hips and Lydia loved it.

“The lights make your hair look amazing!” Allison told Lydia, shouting over the music and running her hair through the other girls’ hair.

 “You’re glowing!” Lydia yelled back.

Both girls were dressed in tight short dresses, Lydia in blue and Allison in red, both of them were also in heels so Allison retained her height advantage. Lydia’s hand was on Allison’s hip and Allison had a hand on the side of Lydia’s neck. The two of them were very aware of the eyes of others on them, taking in the sight of two girls shamelessly grinding together despite the two large men who were clearly staking their claim.

“Come to the bathroom with me?” Allison asked Lydia.

Lydia nodded and the two of them started to move away, Derek let Lydia go with less resistance than she was expecting.

On the way back from the bathroom Allison and Lydia stopped at the bar to get some more drinks. Lydia turned to face the crowd, instinctively seeking out Derek. Allison wrapped an arm around Lydia’s waist and rested her chin on Lydia’s shoulder, she pointed with her other hand to where Derek and Scott were.

“It’s good to see the boys are getting along.” Allison’s laughter in Lydia’s ears sounded like silver bells.

Lydia nodded in agreement and leaned back into Allison’s touch.

The two men were dancing together; Scott’s back against Derek’s chest and not an inch between them. One of Derek’s hands was around Scott’s waist, fingers splayed across the other man’s stomach, while the other was on Scott’s hip, a finger threaded through a belt loop on Scott’s jeans. Scott had his head thrown back, resting against Derek’s shoulder, one hand raised and cupping the side of Derek’s face, and the other was swinging loosely at his side as he ground back against Derek.

“If that were some random girl grinding against Derek I’d be beating her to death in the ally right now,” Lydia said. “But since you’re fond of Scott I think I can let it slide.”

Allison’s breath was warm against the side of Lydia’s face. “They do look hot together though, don’t they?” she asked.

“They do,” Lydia conceded.

“I almost don’t want to go over there and break them up,” Allison was giggling now.

Lydia turned around to face her friend.

“I do,” Lydia said and Allison’s smile dropped. “So we can go have some real fun, and we can always continue the party back at your place if we want,” Lydia continued.

Allison smiled again, more mischievously this time, and Lydia kissed one of Allison’s dimples then the other. Allison look Lydia’s hand and led her back across the dance floor to where the men were still dancing.

As much as Derek and Scott were caught up in each other it didn’t take much effort from Allison and Lydia to get the attention focused back on them. Once the two men had separated Lydia tugged on the collar of Derek’s shirt, bringing his face down to hers so she could talk in his ear.

“I’m bored,” Lydia told him.

“Let’s go find something to do,” Derek replied, a grin stretching across his face and his teeth glowing in the black light.

*

Lydia and Allison walked down the dark street, arm in arm and wobbling slightly on their high heels. It was a ruse they had perfected during high school and it still worked perfectly. A pair of men walking down the opposite side of the street noticed them almost immediately.

“Hey girls!” the larger of the two yelled out. “You lookin’ for a party?”

“Fuck off!” Allison shouted back at them.

The two men exchanged a look then crossed the road, heading straight for Lydia and Allison. Allison’s rebuke had spurred them on rather than deter them; which is exactly what Allison and Lydia had been counting on.

“No need to be like that,” the second man said when the women picked up their pace. “We just wanna chat!”

Allison and Lydia took a sudden sharp turn down a nearby alley way but the two men followed them. At the end of the alley there was a high chain link fence, at least fifteen feet high, and Allison and Lydia turned around to face the men stalking them.

“Looks like you have nowhere to go,” one of the men said and his friend laughed.

Footsteps in the alley behind the men distracted them, they turned around to see Derek and Scott walking towards them. Neither of them seemed particularly threatened by Derek and Scott’s appearance at first, but then the smaller one noticed what Scott was carrying and elbowed his friend.

“Dude, he has a gun.”

“Hey man,” the bigger guy threw up his hands. “We don’t want any trouble, we were just looking for a little fun.”

“So were we,” Allison said.

The two men turned again and their eyes went wide at the sight of Allison with her dress hiked up to show off a thigh holster, a knife in her hand. Beside Allison, Lydia produced her own knife from the small clutch she was carrying. The two men started to move to one side of the alley, desperately looking for a way out.

“Help!” the shorter one yelled.

Scott raised his gun and fired once, the bullet hit the smaller man in the lower leg and he went crashing to the ground. With a scream the other man tried to run towards the mouth of the alley, but Derek caught him and threw him to the ground.

“Your aim is getting so much better,” Allison cooed praise at Scott.

“Please,” the shorter man was trying uselessly to staunch the bleeding from his leg. “Don’t.”

“No need to be like that,” Lydia said, mocking the men’s earlier words.

“We just want to talk,” Allison added in a sweet sing-song voice.

The bigger man was struggling to get to his feet, Lydia stopped him by slamming the heel of her shoe down onto his hand. The man screamed but it was cut short by a punch to the face from Derek. On the ground nearby, despite his injured leg, the smaller man was trying to crawl away, Scott held his gun to the man’s head which effectively stilled him.

Derek pulled his garrotte from his pocket and slid it around the bigger man’s throat. He tightened the thin wire, the man below him struggled but it was no use, he had no leverage over Derek. While Derek strangled the man Lydia and Allison used their knives to slice up his stomach and chest, he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. The smaller man was begging and whimpering as he watched them murder his friend.

When they were done with the bigger man the turned back to the other one who was still on the ground looking up at the helplessly. Scott fired another bullet, this one hit the man in the gut. The man was lying flat on his back unable to move. Allison and Lydia knelt either side of his head, their knives raised so he could see them.

“Like old times,” Lydia grinned at Allison.

Allison brought her knife down to the man’s neck, the sharp blade pressing into his skin. In one fast motion Lydia slammed her knife down into the man’s upper abdomen, at the same time Allison slit his throat.

With blood on their hands Allison and Lydia shared a kiss over the man’s body.

“Yeah,” Allison smiled. “Just like old times.”

*

When they got back to Allison’s apartment the four of them were still running on the adrenaline high from the kills, as well as the lasting effects of the drugs. Allison put some music on and produced some bottles of beer from the fridge. Lydia and Allison both kicked off their shoes and started dancing together again.

“I like it when you can see the split second that all hope fades from their eyes,” Allison said. She had one hand on Lydia’s breast and the other held her beer bottle high in the air.

“I like the initial fear,” Lydia was grinding her ass back against Allison. “That moment they realise that they’re really in trouble.”

“It’s best when they fight,” Derek added to the conversation. “When they struggle with you and think they have a chance of getting out alive.”

“It’s fun when they fight until you break your hand fighting back,” Scott said, indicating Derek’s bruised and bloodied knuckles.

Derek pulled the cold bottle that he had been using as an ice pack away from his knuckles. “It’s not broken.”

Scott set his own beer down on the coffee table and took Derek’s hand in his. Derek hissed when Scott started to manipulate his fingers.

“Broken,” Scott declared.

In a blink of an eye Derek had Scott pinned to the couch, his injured hand around Scott’s neck.

“Not broken,” Derek said.

Scott grinned then brought a leg up, hooking it around Derek and managed to flip them both off the couch and onto the ground. Scott was sitting on Derek’s stomach and had Derek’s hands pinned to the floor.

“Broken.”

Not one to be out done Derek used all of his strength to pull himself up into a sitting position. Scott hadn’t seen the move coming and ended up sitting in Derek’s lap, his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist.

Lydia and Allison started giggling and both Scott and Derek’s heads snapped up to look at them.

“What?” Derek demanded.

“I’m so glad they get along as well as we do,” Lydia said, completely ignoring Derek’s question.

“Me too,” Allison nodded.

Scott made no move to stand up and Derek didn’t push him away. Allison and Lydia had put their drinks down and were working together to pull Lydia’s dress up. Once the dress was bunched up around Lydia’s middle Allison slipped her hand under the waistband of Lydia’ panties. Lydia smiled at Derek who was looking at her as though he was torn between being pleased and being jealous.

“Don’t give me that look,” Lydia said, he breath hitching as Allison slid a finger inside of her. “I’m not jealous that _you_ have another man sitting in your lap.”

Derek pushed Scott off his lap, so Scott was lying on his back, then knelt above him. For a moment everyone froze unsure if Lydia had actually pushed him too far. However then Derek leaned down closer to Scott and kissed him hard; Scott kissed back with equal force. The sound of Allison’s laughter filled Lydia’s ears again.

If they had been sober Lydia might have been a bit put out with how quickly Derek made the choice to kiss Scott. Although the sight of them making out and stripping each other of their clothes was something she enjoyed. Allison on the other hand had no qualms about her boyfriend and Derek making out and groping each other like a couple of high schoolers, especially considering the position she and Lydia were in. Allison and Scott belonged to each other as much as Lydia and Derek, however they were slightly less possessive and much more open to bringing a third (or a fourth) into the bedroom.

Lydia knew that Derek had been with men before but she had never seen it with her own eyes until then. As she watched Derek open Scott up with his mouth and fingers, she realised his experiences in New York, before she met him, may have been more than just a couple of experimental hook-ups like she had first thought.

Lydia came for the first time as Derek fucked into Scott.

Derek and Scott were the furthest thing from gentle. Derek fucked Scott hard, as though he was chasing his own release and nothing more, completely uncaring about the other man. However Derek noticed the way Scott’s body reacted to him, and he would have had to have been deaf to miss the way Scott gasped begging to be fucked harder. Scott was on his knees, his forearms pressed against the carpet, and a continuous stream of swears and pleas for more left his mouth.

Allison stripped out of her dress and underwear, so she was naked except for her thigh holster and the empty knife sheath, before moving to sit on the couch, her eyes never leaving the men on the floor. Lydia followed suit and rid herself of her clothes, she followed Allison over to the couch and dropped to her knees in front of it. Allison spread her legs for Lydia; she was clean shaven and already wet. It had been a long time since Lydia had been with a woman, but this was _Allison_ and it felt so natural and right it was easy for Lydia to remember what Allison liked. She pushed two fingers into Allison at once and heard the other woman gasp above her. Instead of fucking Allison with her fingers, Lydia curled them and rhythmically pressed against Allison’s g-spot while she licked and sucked Allison’s clit. Allison fisted her hand in Lydia’s hair and pushed herself down against Lydia’s face.

The sound of Allison’s moans, and the sound of skin on skin and gasps as Derek and Scott fucked, filled the small apartment, the music doing barely anything to cover it.

Lydia slipped her other hand down between her legs and rubbed her clit in time with how she was licking Allison’s clit.

Allison’s thighs trembled as Lydia continued licking her through her orgasm.

“You could always get me off so well,” Allison said, voice thick and happy, while she petted Lydia’s hair softly.

Lydia came again on her own hand, gasping against Allison’s soft thigh. Lydia turned around to sit more comfortably on the floor and Allison started to run her hands through Lydia’s hair, working out the knots. Both girls had their eyes glued on Scott and Derek.

Derek had a hand around Scott’s cock, and was stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“You like being fucked by Derek, Scott?” Allison asked, egging them both on.

Scott groaned in reply and the two girls laughed.  

“Maybe next time Derek will be the one taking it,” Lydia said.

Both men groaned this time at the prospect of there being a _next time,_ and Derek’s pace faltered.

“You going to come for us, Scotty?” Allison laughed.

Scott nodded, eyes shut tight.

“Well come on then,” Allison said before adding, “We don’t have all night.”

Scott came in Derek’s hand with a choked off cry. Derek followed not long after, the feeling of Scott’s muscles tightening around him too much for him to keep going.

Derek pulled out of Scott and slumped backwards with his back against the couch. Scott rolled over on to his back and smiled up at the ceiling.

Allison was the first one to stand up, she walked over to the sound system and changed the song, and then she picked up her discarded beer bottle and finished the drink.

“For round two I think we should move this to the bedroom,” she said.

No one argued with her.


	2. Enemies

The next day Lydia, Allison, and Scott were in the living room, while Derek was in the kitchen making coffees after losing a round of rock paper scissors to Scott.

Derek was mixing Lydia’s coffee, one sugar no milk, when there was a knock at the door. He heard Allison get up to open the door and greet another woman. From his place in the kitchen Derek couldn’t see the visitor but he could hear the two women talking. The other woman’s voice sounded familiar but Derek didn’t think anything of it until she started to laugh at something Allison had said. The container of sugar dropped from Derek’s hand and landed on the floor, sugar spilling out across the linoleum. Derek knew that laugh.

“No,” Derek whispered to himself under his breath.

He edged to the doorway of the kitchen and looked around the corner. Allison was handing a jacket to an older blonde woman, both of them had bright smiles on their faces. Derek clenched his fists and his heart started beating faster. Allison hugged the other woman goodbye and then she was gone. Derek turned around to face the half-finished coffees and tried to calm himself.

“How’s everything going in here?” Allison asked from behind him.

Derek whirled around and advanced on Allison, crowding her up against the fridge and pinning her arms to her sides.

“How do you know that woman?” Derek demanded.

“What?” Allison tried to push him away. “Get off me!”

“How do you know her?!” Derek asked again, he was yelling now.

Lydia and Scott had heard the commotion and joined Derek and Allison in the kitchen.

“She’s my aunt,” Allison said. “She left her jacket here the other day and was coming to pick it up.”

“Hey let go of her!” Scott yelled, trying to pull Derek’s arm away.

“Derek what’s going on?” Lydia asked.

Derek ignored both of them. “She’s supposed to be in jail,” Derek said through clenched teeth.

“She got early parole,” Allison explained, eyes wide and still trying to get out of Derek’s grip. “You know, overcrowding, and apparently she showed enough remorse for what happened. How do _you_ know who she is?”

Derek let go of Allison and shoved past Scott and Lydia, storming out into the living room. He let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, he felt like breaking something.

“Derek?” Lydia put her hand on his shoulder. “Who was she? What’s going on?”

“That was Kate, Lydia!” Derek exclaimed. “She’s the one who set the fire!”

“Oh my God,” Lydia said softly.

Derek had spoken about his family’s deaths, and the fire that had claimed them, with Lydia exactly once since they had met, but once had been enough.

“How do you know about the fire?” Allison asked.

She and Scott had returned to the living room as well; Scott had a protective arm around Allison.

Derek turned to face them. “It was my family that died that night!” he shouted.

“You’re a Hale,” Allison’s voice was quiet and she couldn’t meet Derek’s gaze.

“Yes! I’m a Hale! Just like all those people your aunt murdered when she set our home on fire!” Derek was livid, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Seeing Kate in person had brought up all the anger that he still felt after all these years. Derek had thought coming to California with Lydia would be good, a fresh start, after all Kate was supposed to be in prison and he had no ties to California anymore. But then not only was Kate free she was related to the woman who-. No. Derek couldn’t think about what had happened with Allison and Scott the night prior, it made him feel sick to his stomach and even angrier.

“I have to get out of here,” Derek said, shaking his head.

He picked up his jacket off the couch and started heading for the door.

“Derek!” Allison called, her voice stopped in his tracks, she was a lot calmer now. “My aunt has a lot of enemies, if she turns up dead it wouldn’t be much of a surprise.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at her and Allison nodded once. The gravity of the situation wasn’t lost on anyone in the room. In her own way Allison had more or less given Derek permission to go after Kate, not that Derek needed or wanted permission in the first place. Derek didn’t know why Allison would to that, but he wasn’t going to question it. Derek nodded in return at Allison then walked out the door.

Lydia caught up with Derek on the sidewalk, she took the car keys from him and unlocked the car, hoping into the driver’s seat.

“Will she come after me when I do this?” Derek climbed into the passenger seat. He wasn’t scared of Allison, even after seeing what she could do, but he needed to know if he should be watching his back.

“Allison told me Kate’s staying with her parents as part of her parole,” Lydia said in way of answer. Lydia knew that Allison’s relationship with most of her extended family was strained, especially after Kate had been sent to jail. She also knew better than most people how much Allison understood the desire to seek revenge.

Derek nodded and stared straight ahead, jaw working and muscles tense, none of the anger he was feeling had disappeared. Lydia reached across the centre console and put her hand on Derek’s arm. 

“We’ll get her,” Lydia told him, there was no question that they were going to do this together. “We’ll make her pay.”

“I want to see her burn,” Derek said. “I want her to feel what they felt.”

Lydia reached up and took Derek’s chin in her hand, forcefully turning his head so he would look at her.

“We’ll burn the whole city to the ground if we have to,” Lydia said.

*

As much as Derek wanted to storm into the Argent home to find Kate and slice her throat from ear to ear, he knew that planning everything properly would mean the end result would be so much sweeter.

Burning a human alive isn’t easy, both Derek and Lydia knew this, so they needed the time and the space to do it. It had taken them a day of driving around and inspecting abandoned buildings before they found one they were happy with. The building they chose was small and unassuming, most likely used by a carpenter that had gone out of business, it was unguarded, and it was relatively soundproof (a conclusion they had reached after Derek had made Lydia go inside and scream at the top of her lungs while he waited outside).

Getting to Kate turned out to be the hard part of their plan. The Argent home had a state of the art security system, and Kate kept to a very strict routine as part of her parole conditions; she went from home to work and back again, the detour she had made to Allison’s apartment had been an abnormality.

After two days of waiting Derek was agitated and impatient, then he had an idea. While Kate was at work Derek managed to pop the hood of her car and nick the oil line. The damage wasn’t severe enough that Kate would notice something wrong when she left work, however on her journey home she would be forced to pull over because of engine failure.

When Kate did leave for work Lydia followed close behind, waiting for Kate to pull over. Kate’s engine started smoking after about a mile and a half, forcing her off the road. Lydia pulled over behind her not too long after.

“Having some car trouble?” Lydia asked, walking up to Kate who had the hood popped and was looking over the engine.

“Yeah,” Kate looked up and gave the younger woman a smile, she didn’t recognise her from Allison’s apartment. “I don’t know what’s wrong, it was serviced a month ago.”

“Do you need any help?”

“I’ll be fine,” Kate shook her head. “I’ll call my brother.” Kate reached into her pocket for her phone but didn’t find it. Panicking slightly Kate walked back around to the drivers’ side door and started looking for her phone in the car.

Lydia bit back a smile, because she knew Kate’s phone was in a garbage bin after she and Derek had paid a street kid to pick pocket Kate on the way out of work.

“Sure you don’t need any help?” Lydia tried again.

“Do you have a phone I could borrow?” Kate asked.

Lydia shook her head. “I’m sorry, mine got stolen while I was having lunch. There’s a mechanics not too far from here, I could give you a lift?” she offered. “They could probably give you a tow, and I’m sure they have a phone.”

Kate pursed her lips and looked at her watch. “Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Lydia smiled. “Hop in.”

Kate closed the hood and locked the car before climbing into Lydia’s car. Lydia pulled out onto the road that was mostly devoid of traffic and started driving towards the non-existent mechanics.

“Thank you so much,” Kate sounded truly grateful. “I’m Kate by the way.”

“I’m Lydia,” the redhead turned to smile at Kate again. “Lydia Hale.”

*

Kate struggled against her restraints and the screams and swears she let out were muffled by the gag in her mouth. Derek and Lydia had her suspended from a roof beam with chains, her arms stretched above her head, and they had stripped her of her clothes so she was just in her bra and underwear. A pile of wood and debris they had collected covered in kerosene was at her feet.

Lydia sat on a stack of wooden pallets, swinging her legs back and forth, while Derek made sure everything was in order. As much as Lydia wanted to slice Kate up, she was all Derek’s. Finally Derek stepped forward and removed Kate’s gag, and surprisingly she didn’t start screaming, she just looked down at Derek with a grin on her face.

“Hi Handsome,” she greeted, voice raspy. “Been a long time.”

Derek looked at her with a stony expression and didn’t say anything. He turned the hunting knife over in his hands.

“Looks like everything I taught you sunk in,” Kate shook her head to get hair out of her face. “Using the sweet girl as a lure was a nice touch.”

Derek made a long cut down Kate’s abdomen. This time Kate did scream.

“Tell me,” Kate said, chest heaving after Derek had made several cuts. “Does your little _wife_ know about what you and me had?”

“Shut up!” Derek slapped Kate hard across the face.

“Does she know about the nights we spent together?” Blood was dripping down Kate’s chin from her split lip. “Does she know that I was the first person you loved?”

Lydia hopped down from the stack of pallets and made her way over to Derek, the sound of her heels clicking on the concrete floor getting the attention of both Kate and Derek. Lydia took the knife from Derek’s hand and replaced it with a slim metal lighter.

“The wife knows everything,” Lydia said, voice even and looking at Kate. Lydia turned back to Derek and kissed him. “Make her pay,” Lydia whispered in his ear.

Lydia walked back over to the stack of pallets and sat down. Derek picked up the can of kerosene.

Kate started to scream and fight violently against the chains as Derek doused her in kerosene. However she might as well have still been gagged for all the good her screaming did her. Lydia and Derek had chosen the perfect place.

Kate’s screams as the flames engulfed her were the most horrific either Derek or Lydia had ever heard. Neither of them felt any guilt or regret as they watched her burn though.

They only stayed long enough to make sure Kate was dead. The building was filling up with smoke, and although they had been careful there was a chance the whole building could go up in flames. Plus, no matter how careful they had been about choosing their location, there was always the possibility someone would notice smoke and call the fire department.

“You lied to her,” Derek said, it was the first thing he had said since telling Kate to shut up. They were driving away from the crime scene, Lydia behind the wheel and Derek riding shotgun. “You had no idea about any of it. You just thought I wanted revenge because of what she did to my family.”

“It doesn’t matter if you fucked her or told her you loved her,” Lydia didn’t take her eyes off the road. “I could see in your eyes how much you wanted to see her suffer. The past doesn’t matter anymore.”

“You don’t want to know?”

Lydia pulled over on the side of the road and turned in her seat to look at Derek. “If you want to tell me you’ll tell me,” she shrugged. “But like I said, the past doesn’t matter. Not when we have a whole future in front of us.”

Derek reached out and tangled his hand through her hair, pulling her in for a kiss.

“You’re the best thing to happen to me,” he whispered against her lips.

“And you’re never getting rid of me,” Lydia pulled back to wave her left hand in front of his face. “Til death do us part, remember?”

“Til death do us part,” Derek repeated before kissing Lydia again.


End file.
